


Under-Cover

by OrTheNightEverythingChanged



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick!Isak, also, isak is a grumpy kitten, that's basically the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrTheNightEverythingChanged/pseuds/OrTheNightEverythingChanged
Summary: Isak's sick, and of course even if he whines like a baby, Even is there to take care of him.





	Under-Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi fellows skam fans! This fic is a lot of firsts for me: first fic in the fandom, first fic ever published here on Ao3, first actual fic in English. So if you see any terrible mistake, please tell me!  
> Also, this is set in March when Isak and Even didn't live togheter yet.  
> Hope you enjoy!

This is the third day that Isak's in bed with the flu. Even, like the perfect boyfriend he is, has volunteered to take care of him at the kollektiv - it's not like he doesn't live there anyway – but... well, he is not regretting his choice. He loves Isak. But. Ugh. Maybe he almost is.  
«Eeeeeviiiiiii»  
Even doesn't lift his head from his sketchpad. He's drawing on Isak's bedroom floor, hands stained black and papers spread everywhere around him in a beautiful black-and-white cloud that might be a work of art on its own. Isak, of course, is on his bed – inside his bed actually, since it looks like he's been absorbed by the four layers of covers he demanded. It's been like this for hours. Even would stay sprawled on the floor, quietly enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon, and then Isak would start whining completely out of nowhere. Because that's what he's been doing since he woke up three hours earlier. Whining. Like a baby.  
'Cause apparently, when he's sick, Isak turns into a whining grumpy four years old. And needy af. Which shouldn't actually surprise Even, but still.  
«Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiii» Isak says again.  
«Mmm?»  
«I'm cold.»  
Unfazed, Even keeps drawing. There's this tiny little part of Isak's ear, just above his lobe, that he still can't get right, no matter how many times he tries. First there's too much light, then too many shadows, another time he might trace the line completely wrong. It's frustrating, but also challenging. And endearing. He'll never grow tired of drawing that angel face. Plus, if his “art studies” provide him a reason (another reason) to stare at Isak anytime he wants, pencil and a piece of paper in his hands just to keep up appearances, making that beautiful boy blush and look away... god, does Even love making Isak blush.  
«I'm cold I'm cold cold cold I'm really really really r e a l l y cold»  
«You can't be, Isak»  
«Well guess what I am I'm sick and I'm freezing my ass o-»  
«You've disappeared into your bed-»  
«and I'm sure you'll complain about that once you realise what it means»  
«You made me steal Jonas' duvet, Isak, claiming “it's the warmest thing mankind has ever created I'll never be cold again with it I'll stop asking things I swear I swear Even I. Swear. I love you soooooo much”»  
«It's like I'm dancing naked in the South Pole during a snow storm.» At that, Even stops his hand on the sheet of paper «Please, Even, Evi, please. I'm so cold.»  
Even puts down the pencil, sighing. He doesn't even bother eye-rolling. But finally, he turns his head towards his insufferable sick boyfriend.  
Ahem.  
Towards the messy, multicoloured pile of covers that should be hiding his insufferable sick boyfriend.  
He gets up, a fond smile finding its way on his face anyway, and gets closer to the head of the bed.  
There he is. The man of his dreams. A mop of floppy, golden curls and a glimpse of green, half open eyes emerging from the sea of covers. Even's smile grows wider as he sits on the bed and gently runs his fingers through Isak's hair.  
«You cold, baby?» he asks, almost a whisper. Isak's eyes open a little bit more, then he nods.  
Even if he can't see the rest of his face, Even knows he's pouting. He just knows.  
«You want me to get under the covers with you?»  
Once again, Isak nods, readjusting himself to let Even have some space. Even strips down to his boxers and undershirt – because, unlike Isak, he's a normal human being and he's pretty sure he's gonna boil in that bed – and then gets under the covers. Leaving half a leg out. You know, just for precaution.  
(To say it's warm is an understatement. Hell's probably a lot colder than that.)  
As soon as he settles, Isak moves and sprawles himself over Even. One leg around his waist, the other entwined with the one Even (not so wisely) chose to keep under the covers, head on his heart, a hand brushing Even's right shoulder.  
Isak sighs happily and closes his eyes. Even just smiles. He slips his hand under Isak's sweater and shirt and t-shirt and starts stroking softly his boyfriend's back. Isak purrs like the kitten he truly is. His nose is still reddish and his eyes are still a bit swollen and watery, but he's a lot less pale than before. And Even's sure most of the heat comes from his debatable amount of clothing and covers.  
«You know,» he says, holding onto Isak a little tighter, a mischievous grin lightening up his whole face «If you wanted to cuddle so badly you could've just told me.»  
«Shut up that's not true I'm still cold.»  
«Sure, Isak “Master of Lying” Valtersen.»  
«I am. Now close your mouth and let me sleep, you're wasting body heat.»  
Even chuckles lightly, but says nothing.  
They both know he can feel Isak's smile pressing against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I have no idea how to put links here (I'm kinda new) soo if you want to talk find me on tumblr I am thegirlwhocouldntfindthewords  
> Have a nice day <3


End file.
